garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Monument
Golden Monument is the twelfth and last episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The episode also serves as a crossover event between all three live-action Garo timelines, with the story taking place shortly before the events of ''Garo: Makai no Hana'', with characters from the original Garo series and ''Garo: Gold Storm - Sho'' appearing. The episode stars an ensemble cast including Mary Matsuyama and Masahiro Kuranuki reprising their roles as Rekka and [[Shiguto|'Shiguto']]; Miki Nanri, Shigeru Izumi, and Momoko Kuroki reprising their roles as Rian, D. Ringo, and Yukihime; and finally, Ryosei Konishi reprising his role as [[Kouga Saezima|'Kouga Saezima']]. Synopsis “Horrors will always exist as long as there is darkness in the ''world, and the heroes from the Makai will always be there to defeat them. But, what if we look at it from a different perspective?” “Humans will always exist as long as there is light in the ''world, and their Inga will continue inviting us Horrors!” - Gonza's Introduction'' Plot Summary Zaji, the embodiment of all the malice created by the Horrors destroyed by the Golden Knight, awakens from his dark dimension through a voice. He asks who is the one calling him and the voice introduces herself as Eyrith. The Horror tells him that she is there to grant Zaji’s wish. Zaji wishes to destroy Garo, since he embodies all the light in the world but tells Eyrith that he is not yet strong enough to awaken. Eyrith says that she can give Zaji all the power he needs. The scene shifts to Rekka and Shiguto going to visit Kouga’s place. While traveling through a forest, Rekka sees a black hole forming and notices that time around her stopped, freezing Shiguto in the process. The black hole sucks Rekka in, dragging her towards a shifting dimension. Rekka then engages as a group of Horrors inside the dimension and soon, finds herself assisted by an arriving Rian. The two priestesses defeat the horde and they introduce themselves to each other. Rian then tells Rekka her side of the story: While hanging around D. Ringo’s antique shop, the old man asks Rian whether she has heard from Ryuga. She tells him that she's not that worried, but D. Ringo simply teases her. Suddenly, a black hole forms from the sky, freezing D. Ringo, Yukihime, and the rest of the buyers in their open shop. Rian also gets suck inside the dimension and has been trying to find a way out since. The two Makai Priestesses decide to help each other find an exit in the dimension. The dimension changes and both Rian and Rekka hear the same Horror scream that they heard when both got sucked in. The two stand their guard, but Rekka calls Rian out for using a gun as a weapon. Rian retorts, saying that the Makai Gun helps her conserve her energy, all while pointing out Rekka’s use of masculine language, saying that Rekka acts more like a Makai Knight than a Priest. The two continue to bicker, and Rian challenges Rekka to a match to see who is stronger. Rekka agrees and the two engage on a very equal bout. Zaji eventually sees the two Priestesses battling, and the light that comes from the two infuriates him. He appears before the two and sees the Golden Knight’s shine in both the women. Rian and Rekka reveal that they have supported the Golden Knight their entire lives, much to the surprise of each other, and this enrages Zaji, who attacks them both. Rekka and Rian hold off their fight to engage Zaji, but the beast easily overpowers both women. Zaji tries to strike Rian, but Rekka shields her from the attack, knocking her out. Rian tries to protect the unconscious Rekka and Zaji goes for a finishing blow when he is knocked back by a strong force. Rian sees the Golden Knight riding Gouten towards Zaji. The two battle and Garo destroys Zaji’s body, before canceling his armor, revealing himself as Kouga Saezima. Kouga continues to fight and cuts away Zaji’s dark aura, finally defeating the demonic beast. Kouga approaches the two Makai Priestesses and heals Rekka’s injury while praising Rian for holding her own against Zaji. Rian then teases Kouga to hug Rekka, but she phases through him when she tries to touch Kouga. The Knight then reveals that he is stuck in a different dimension, and has yet to accomplish his task there. Kouga leaves, just as Rekka regains her consciousness and an exit forms from the dimension shortly. The two thank each other before heading back to their own timelines, with Rekka changing her mind about visiting Kouga, and Rian reassuring herself that Ryuga is fine wherever he is currently. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes * Eyrith’s ability to distort time and space plays heavily on this episode, since this story can take place during different points in the Garo timeline ** Eyrith calling on Zaji takes place during the events in Makai no Hana, where Eyrith’ flower fully blooms. ** Rekka and Shiguto visiting Kouga put their timeline during the events of Makai Senki, before Kouga’s journey to the Promise Land. ** Rian visiting D. Ringo’s antiques stand can take place before the events of Gold Storm - Sho. ** Kouga’s appearance marks his timeline before he bestowed the Garo Armor to his son, starting the events of Makai no Hana. Errors *''to be added'' References